Smash Vacation
by SmasherG
Summary: It's the beginning of spring and the Smashers decide to go on Vacation. will It become One heck of a Vacation? The answer is yes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own brawl.

Note: Sorry about not being on the site for a while, long story. Now onto the chapter.

It was the first day of spring in Smashville. And the Smashers were doing there usual Matches

"Take That Marth!" Link yelled as he hit Marth with his sword. Marth then said something random in Japanese, which neither link or anyone except Ike, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B, and Meta knight, could understand.

"I thought you spoke English." Link said.

"I Speak both remember?" Marth told link.

"Oh yeah. I remember." Link said. And then he went for another hit.

"So what did you say exactly?" Link said. Just then, he got hit by a random bomb.

"I said bomb." Marth explained

"Ok, Ow." Link said, rubbing his head. They continued fighting for about 10 minutes, Marth won. After everyone did there matches, they went to the Living room in the Smash Mansion.

"That was fun. So what do we do now?" Pit asked.

"I noticed it's the first day of Spring." Ness said, looking at the window. Everyone was quiet for about 5 minutes. Then Fox snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" Fox Said.

"What?" Everyone asked Fox.

"We should go on Vacation!" Fox explained.

"That sounds like a good idea." Samus said.

"I'll go get the fridge!" Kirby said, running to the kitchen to get the refrigerator. Samus and Falco just rolled there eyes.

"Dang, how much can that thing eat?" Samus asked.

"Is that a trick question? He can eat the entire Mansion if he wanted to!" Falco said.

"Can he Eat Captain Falcon and Snake for me?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Falco asked her.

"No reason." Samus said with a smirk.

"We should start packing for the trip." Falco said.

"Ok." Samus said.

And everyone started to get ready for the Vacation

Well that does for the chapter. As always, be nice in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to the Airport

Disclaimer: I don't own brawl,

Also this is the last thing I'm doing on the site...

The Smashers decided to go to a 5 star hotel in a city outside of Smashville, Everyone was packed and ready for an awesome vacation.

"I heard that they have a beach at the hotel" Ike said.

"I know, and an all you can eat buffet!" Mario said.

"How much you want to bet that Kirby will eat it all?" Ike said.

"Ten dollars And I have the feeling that Yoshi is gonna eat everything too." Mario said.

"Hey guys! Were leaving right now!" Link said.

"Were coming!" Ike and Mario said. They then began Driving to the Airport. Although while they were driving, they ran into some complications...

"COME ON! THE LIGHT'S GREEN DANGIT!" Mario Yelled as he honked the horn on his Kart.

"I bet that the others have it easier." Ike said. But he was wrong, because while Kirby, Fox, and Falco were flying through the air, and then ran out of gas on there arwing's and warpstars.

"AW WHAT THE!" Falco yelled as he hit his arwing.

"Falco! Not in front of Kirby!" Fox said.

"No its okay, I can take it." Kirby said. And then Falco started swearing like there's no tomorrow.

"We'll just have to wait until the others arrive." Fox said. Even Sonic was having some trouble. He was in traffic too and he was running there.

"I'm Glad I left my bags in Game and Watch's Car, because I don't think I would hold those bags in my hand." Sonic said. He decide to spin dash his way through. After a while everyone met up with each other.

"You need Gas?" Mario asked.

"Don't ask." Falco said.

"Yay, Epic Rhyming!" Kirby cheered. After refilling Fox and falco's arwings and Kirby's Warpstar. They got back on the road and after a half hour of Driving, they finally reach the airport. They decided to take a break.

"How did you run out of gas so fast?" Marth asked.

"Long story. Also, Pit got hit by a plane and we had to carry him in my arwing" Falco said.

"It still hurts." Pit said, rubbing hit head.

"So, should we start going to the security now?" Link asked.

"Let's wait till after Kirby finishes eating." Falco said. Then Kirby finished his food in ten seconds.

"Okay lets go." Said Falco.

Well that does it for this chapter, be nice in the reviews and before I go I have something to say...

APRIL FOOLS! IM NOT LEAVING!


End file.
